Yukina meets Mino
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kisa and Mino head to Marimo's bookshop, and muck around in the shop, only for Kisa to bump into his lover. Kisa tells his lover that they are onoy friends but Yukina still needs to know for himself. Summery summery


The two headed down the streets chatting happily, together they acted younger than what they were. They were joking about Yokazawa and his new lover. It was summer time, both males were dressed in t-shirts and shorts.

The two headed into their usual bookshop. Kisa led his friend to one of the further corners of the shop and showed him the book that he had helped the sapphire team work on. The Sapphire team dealt with boy love. The book was very detailed in the drawings. They quickly left that department and headed down to what they called home, their shoujo manga sections. They walked over to a section where they saw on of their authors books on promotion.

"How do yours always make it on that podium. It's so not fair," Kisa laughed shrugging.

"I am the best author in the world, I deserve to be there," he laughed. The two walked round the shop, they hated being at work all day, so they went to the bookstore for a break. The smell of fresh books was rather exciting.

"I hate you at times," Mino growled grabbing the smaller mans head and holding it tight in a head lock, the light brown haired ruffled Kisa's hair till it was in a mess, while the smaller male struggled to get out of his grip. Kisa was finally let go and he bumped into someone. He looked to Mino who's smile dropped into a frown.

Kisa turned round and saw his lover, Kou Yukina standing over them, his arms folded, an angry expression on his face. They watched as the larger male took a deep breath before turning away, "I thought he was gonna kick us out," Kisa shook his head then told Mino to stay still. He ran after his lover, he was back to his usual self promoting his authors book. The girls were melting into his sale pitch and pulled out their remaining pocket money to buy his book.

Kisa wrote something down on a piece of paper then walked past, slipping the paper into his hand. Kou looked to the piece, 'Go to the toilets,' Kou walked over to his manger then told him that he was desperate for the toilet.

Kisa stared at himself in the mirror, he had dark bags under his eyes, he sighed took powder out of his pocket and began to brush the powder under his eyes. He heard the door creak open, the dark haired male looked to see his lover walk in with a frown.

Kisa had one eyes still baggy, before turning round he put some powder under the eye that had no covering, then turned to his lover, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. That guy is one of my colleagues, we are quite close friends. We mess around all the time like that," Kou walked over then examined the make-up his lover was using at that moment.

"Shouta, we haven't scene each other in a while, we don't laugh around like that, I rarely see you laugh or smile," Kisa took his lovers hand and put it onto his heart. Kou felt that his heartbeat was quickened, like he had been on a jog.

"I get so nervous around you. I don't know how to relax and mess around like that," Kou stepped forward. He sat his lover onto the counter then grabbed onto his chin staring at him in the eye.

He gave a small smile, he leaned forward for a kiss but Kisa's phone went off. The editor answered it but gestured for him to come closer. Yukina captured his lips running his hand into his lovers soft hair. Kisa could only hum on the phone as his lips were very much busy.

"Hang up," Yukina whispered, gasping softly as he went to his lovers neck. Kisa shook his head, tilting his head back allowing Kou to access it better.

"Really! That many copies! I am so thrilled...I would need to ask Takano if that would be possible. I do have four other authors, so one more is harder to deal with, unless you show me that I won't have problems with you," Yukina moaned in pleasure before pushing himself off of his lover.

"I want to speak with your friend," Kou stepped out of the bathroom then found Kisa's friend looking at the display for one of Kisa's authors.

"What are you to Kisa?" He asked looking at the display as well. Mino smiled to the male then watched as Kisa walked out, deep in conversation over the phone. He had a serious face and was checking up information on a small tablet, that he had with him.

"Kisa is my colleague, we are are also good friends. What are you to him, you clearly know him as well," a few ladies walked by with Kisa's BL book. Kisa tapped Yukina's arm, pointed to the book then to himself then pointed to his phone.

"I am-" a few females walked past, with books in their hands, they were chatting about one of Mino's authors, book signings. The two males laughed. Tsukimi Kurosana was not going to do a book signing, and will be Mino who will be going in her place. "I am Kisa's lover," he stated simply. Mino nodded his head then looked to Kisa who was trying to type something onto the tablet.

He showed it to Yukina,_ 'I have to head back to work. I'll text you, may be coming back at a reasonable time.'_ Yukina put the tablet into the shoulder bag, his lover had with him. He wanted to give him a kiss, but opted for touching his hair, and patting it softly. The two headed back to work, both on the phones with one of their authors.

* * *

**I hope you like this oneshot. I love Mino. He kind of needs more love. So this story is for him. I think Yuu and Mino should go together. It is only fair as we know nothing about him.**

**Please review.**


End file.
